


Maybe These Pieces Are Falling Together

by xLoveMx



Series: You've Gotta Rewrite The Plot [5]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Gini - Freeform, but i realized theres more fluff, caswen, gina and nini go on tour, hsmtmts, post college AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: “It’s been a crazy few weeks, hm?” Gina eventually chuckled, shaking her head as she leaned back on her hands. “I mean…two months ago I was still running from audition to audition, hoping to get a spot somewhere, and now I’m here. With you of all people. I mean…what are the odds?”
Relationships: Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Series: You've Gotta Rewrite The Plot [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609522
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Maybe These Pieces Are Falling Together

**Author's Note:**

> And another part of this series. I fully realise that there's somehow more fluff and less angst than I intended, but somehow I'm okay with that. I used up all my angst over on "It's Hard To Believe That I Couldn't See, You Were Always There Beside Me" xD  
> Anyway, Enjoy! x

„So, Ricky and EJ, hm?“ Gina had settled down on the bed, glancing up at Nini, who was leaning against the table on the opposite side of the room. Gina was the only one Nini had told, not that any of the other guys in the cast would really know what she was talking about anyways. Of course, she hadn’t mentioned the text exchange she’s had with Ricky, and later EJ though.

“Yeah…you know? I’m not as surprised as I thought I would be.” Nini then added with a slight chuckle. “I mean…those two always seemed bound to either love or hate each other.”

Gina nodded in agreement, reaching for her phone to check the time. “Yeah…I’m kinda glad it ended up being love. I mean… _High School Me_ absolutely can’t imagine these two being a couple, but when I saw them at the apartment being all domestic? It kinda fits.” She chuckled, before adding, “Alright, what are we going to do with the rest of the day? I am not familiar with Syracuse and it’s many sights to see.”

Nini laughed at that, before reaching for her own phone. “Well, neither am I, but luckily there’s Google.” She then replied. “We could get some early lunch and then make a plan?”

Part of her was secretly glad that Gina wanted to spend the day with her. She could have done anything, and she could have done it alone, but there seemed to have been no doubt in Gina’s mind that she wanted to spend her free day with Nini, and it made the other woman’s heart beat a little faster in her chest.

Nini’s had a bit of a crush on Gina in High School. She had never doubted that she was into girls as well as boys but being with Ricky for so long she had never really looked for anyone else, regardless of the gender. So, when they had broken up the second time around, much more amicable than the first time, she had focused on her work. She had dated here and there when in college, even a woman, but it had never been serious to the point of talking about marriage. Weirdly enough she had thought more about marriage in High School than she had in college, which was probably also due to her long-term relationship with Ricky. They had known each other since kindergarten, and up until their first break up things had been perfect, so she had never really thought about not having a future with Ricky.

“You look like you’re contemplating the meaning of life again,” Gina then interrupted her thoughts, and Nini found herself blushing just a tiny bit.

“I was just checking for places to eat,” She mumbled then, quickly typing _“good places to eat in Syracuse New York”_ into the search bar before pressing enter, and she could still see Gina grinning at her from the corner of her eye.

-

They ended up going to a place called “Stella’s Diner,” which was just off one of the main roads, and apparently also a rather famous place to eat. There were only a couple of tables occupied when they entered, but then again, they were a tiny bit early for lunch, and a little bit late for breakfast.

“So…” Nini was still scrolling through her phone, looking for places to go and see, when their food arrived. Gina had ordered pancakes with ice cream, and Nini had gone for some simple eggs and bacon, and they both had ordered a milkshake to go with it. “There’s…lots of museums. Art, Science…and for some reason, a Salt Museum?” She added, “Could be…interesting?”

Gina’s and her eyes met for a moment, and they both ended up bursting into laughter. “Okay, so no to the Salt Museum.” Nini then nodded, scrolling further down the page while she balanced some of the eggs on her fork.

“I mean we could just take a walk. There’s _Onondaga Lake Park_ , which seems great for that? And on the way there we pass the _Harriet May Mills House_. She was an influential feminist who helped build the largest suffragette organization in the United States.”

Gina could see Nini’s eyes lighting up at what she was reading, and her lips curved into a smile. “Seems like a plan,” She then added with a nod, “There’s also the _Landmark Theatre._ I read about it before we came here. It was built in 1926 and it’s still open. They’re showing _Miss Saigon_ tonight. I can try and get tickets if you want?”

Nini’s smile seemed to get even brighter, if that was possible, and so the tickets were quickly booked.

It was about half an hour walk to the _Harriet May Mills House_ , and when they arrived, they immediately noticed the red painted building that stood out on the street it was built on.

“So you can’t actually go inside, because it became part of a community project to help women who are recovering from addiction in the early 2000’s,” Gina read as they stopped in front of the building, “But there’s lots of information on Harriet and her family on the website.”

They read through it and eventually took a picture of the two of them, the red house in the background. Nini posted the whole thing on Instagram with the caption _Girl Power on our day off! :D <3 _before tagging Gina and the location.

-

Her phone buzzed with likes and comments in the hour they needed to get from the house to the park they had looked at before. There was also a message from Ricky, which Nini promptly opened.

**From: Ricky, 2.01pm**

_Hey. Sorry I freaked out on your yesterday._

**From: Ricky, 2.02pm**

_I should have told you long ago. I was just…I don’t know. Not good with feelings._

Glancing over at Gina, who was scrolling through her own phone, looking up more information on Harriet May Mills, Nini eventually texted back.

**From: Nini, 2.04pm**

_And you thought I’d think it’s weird? It’s been years, Ricky. If you guys are happy, then so am I. :)_

A few minutes passed, and Nini wondered if, somehow, Ricky was freaking out again, but then his reply came.

**From: Ricky, 2.09pm**

_Sorry. EJ said now that we’re out to you we can finally buy a cat without seeming suspicious. Anyway, I’m glad. Also…you and Gina?_

**From: Nini, 2.11pm**

_A cat?? Oh I need pictures!!!!_

**From: Nini, 2.12pm**

_Not really. I mean…she said she won’t date within the cast? Which makes sense. It only caused us problems in High School and here we actually get paid, so screwing that up would probably be a bad idea._

**From Ricky: 2.14pm**

_Hm. I mean don’t lose hope? There’s always an exception. Hey, call me tonight? ‘Cause EJ just handed me two cats and he’s holding another. I think he’s losing control._

**From: Nini 2.15pm**

_:P Okay. Might be late though, Gina and I are seeing Miss Saigon._

“Everything alright?” Gina asked, tearing Nini’s attention away from her screen.

“Hm? Yeah, Ricky just texted. EJ wants to get a cat now that I know they’re more than friends,” She chuckled, letting her phone slide into her bag.

“Good idea, I always wanted a cat.” Gina replied with a smile. “But we never had any pets, with moving around it was too hard. And then during college I didn’t have time.” She continued, angling her body towards Nini so she could look at her.

“We should get one.” The words were out before she could stop herself, and Nini could feel her heart missing a beat, and her cheeks reddening ever so slightly. “I mean…not now obviously. But like…when we get back from tour. We can find one for you, I know a few shelters in the area who are always looking for people to adopt.” It wasn’t the best save she had ever made, but at least Gina seemed to not have noticed anything, or if she had she at least had the decency not to mention it.

“Sounds like a plan. Maybe EJ and Ricky can help find us the perfect cat, since they’ve got the experience.” She replied with a smile, and Nini had trouble to get the butterflies in her stomach to settle down again.

-

The park was perfect for an afternoon walk. The sun was shining, making the water sparkle and gleam. There were all kinds of people out and about, and some were even on the lake in small boats or on surfboards. There were no waves, really, but they still seemed to be enjoying themselves.

They settled down on a patch of grass near the water, with a good view of the entire lake and its surroundings.

“It’s been a crazy few weeks, hm?” Gina eventually chuckled, shaking her head as she leaned back on her hands. “I mean…two months ago I was still running from audition to audition, hoping to get a spot somewhere, and now I’m here. With you of all people. I mean…what are the odds?”

_Low._ Nini thought, but she was still thankful to the universe, or whoever up there had a hand in bringing them together again.

“Right? I mean…there was no guarantee we’d both get a role, and I would have never known you were even in New York.”

Before meeting her again, Nini had often thought about Gina and why their paths had gone into different directions. Or why they had never really talked again, to be precise. She still talked to Kourtney at least on a weekly basis, and they had managed to visit each other too, even though California was a lot farther away than Michigan.

“I thought about calling you,” Gina then confessed, which made Nini turn her head to look at her.

“You did?” She then asked, once again feeling her heart missing a beat.

“Yeah…I mean. I knew you were in New York. Or assumed you still were anyways. I figured we could maybe get a coffee or…” Gina trailed off, shaking her head. “But then I felt stupid, because we hadn’t talked for a while other than birthday wishes and all.”

There was a pause, in which neither of them women said a thing, just looked out at the water, before Nini eventually spoke up again.

“I missed you, you know?” She managed, lips curving into a slight smile. “I mean…I had friends. And I had Ricky and EJ, but…it wasn’t the same. At first, I was excited to start over in college, but after a while…I just wanted someone who knew me, you know? Who knew the old Nini, not just the Nini I had become over time? I wanted to talk to someone who knew the Nini that I was in High School, insecure and excited at the same time about getting the lead role in a musical. Someone who remembered the first time I was wearing that Mrs. Potts costume and just…fell flat on my face because I lost my balance.”

A small chuckle fell from Gina’s lips at that, and it made Nini blush again. “I remember,” She then found herself saying. “You were trying to bend over to _‘serve Belle some tea’_ and just went over way too far. Crashed straight through the makeshift table. We had to push rehearsal to the next day and spent all evening trying to repair the table.”

“Thanks, I had forgotten all about that.” Nini laughed, shaking her head slowly. “But…yeah. I missed that. Or talking about it with someone. With a girl, I mean. I do talk to Ricky and EJ a lot, but it’s not the same.”

She loved talking to her boys, as she called them, but it wasn’t the same as staying up all night, watching movies, talking about making up strange new choreographies to existing musical numbers.

She hadn’t just missed having girls from High School to talk to. She had missed Gina. The realization hit her a little harder than expected, and Nini bit her lip.

“You’re contemplating the meaning of life again,” Gina smiled, and Nini found herself glancing down between them, where Gina’s hand had brushed against her own.

“Not quite,” she then found herself chuckling. “But close.”


End file.
